The Ghost of Syaoran
by JSVmedia
Summary: Syaoran dies but can't pass on to heaven until he accomplish something. No one can see or hear him except Toya who doesn't like him and Toya is the only one that can help him. How will Toya help Syaoran and what Syaoran suppose to do to get to heaven?
1. Chapter 1

The Hurt of Death

Two months after the Void Card has been caught and Syaoran is allow staying at Tomoeda, but Syaoran and Sakura battle a large monster with sharp ice hands. Syaoran becomes a diversion for Sakura to destroy the monster. The monster takes a slash at Syaoran and gives a cut on Syaoran's stomach. Sakura uses the Shot Card to break the ice into a large mist. Then Sakura runs over to Syaoran.

"Are you all right Syaoran?" ask Sakura.

"I'm all right, just a scratch," said Syaoran then Sakura checks up on the wound and Syaoran's blood soaking Syaoran's green outfit.

"You are not all right, let me take you to my house and let me bandage you up," said Sakura then Sakura takes Syaoran hear house since Sakura's house is near by.

"Take off your shirt and let me put it in the laundry while you take a bath," said Sakura.

"What?" ask Syaoran.

"The bath will subtle the wound and then I will bandage you up. Don't worry, I won't take a peek," said Sakura.

Then Syaoran takes a bath to ease his wound as Sakura washes off the blood of Sakura's outfit by putting it in the laundry. After Syaoran takes a bath, Sakura ask Syaoran something while she bandages up Syaoran's wound.

"Your green shirt will not be ready and I will sow it back together. Since its Friday, why won't you stay here for the night until I sow your outfit back together, you can't walk 6 miles without any shirt," said Sakura.

"Sure but what we are going to do when I'm not wearing my shirt?" ask Syaoran.

"We can play Scrabble, cook dinner, or we can talk on the couch," said Sakura.

"What are your brother and father going to say?" ask Syaoran.

"For my father, he will think that you and I are a couple. But for my brother, I will think of something even thought it may not be good enough to convince him to be mean to you. Maybe that picture of him in a maid's dress to his school will make him," said Sakura then Sakura and Syaoran grows quite and look each other in the eyes until Sakura's father arrives and sees them together.

"Look like Sakura has a boyfriend. You are a lucky man. May I ask your name?" ask Fujitaka.

"Li Syaoran," said Syaoran.

"You go to Sakura's school and Sakura told me a lot about you. Good luck with her," said Fujitaka then he went upstairs to rest. Sakura cooks dinner for everyone, as Toya is not happy that Syaoran is here.

"Why is that kid here?" ask Toya.

"He's here because I brought him here, he's a friend of mine and I will choose my own friends," said Sakura.

"Whatever just don't break her heart," said Toya.

After dinner, everyone settle for bed, Sakura made the couch for Syaoran to sleep on.

"Are you going to be all right Syaoran?" ask Sakura.

"I'll be all right, don't worry. Thanks for taking care of me Sakura," said Syaoran.

"Don't mention it, I'll be going to sleep now and we'll check up on your wound tomorrow," said Sakura then she turns off the lights for Syaoran and went to sleep in her room.

At 3:35AM, Syaoran opens his eyes and finds Sakura came down and sleeps on the other couch, and then Syaoran close his eyes and falls asleep again.

At 8:12AM, Toya left early to go to work and Syaoran gets up to go the bathroom upstairs. Syaoran almost grabs the doorknob of the restroom until he hears Sakura scream. Fujitaka and Syaoran rushes downstairs to see what Sakura screaming about. They see Sakura kneeling down on Syaoran's couch crying.

"Please Syaoran, wake up," said Sakura as she repeated this line over and over.

Syaoran looked over on the couch and their his is body. Syaoran's blood from the wound soaked through his bandage and soaked the couched. Syaoran couldn't believe it that his body and spirit separated. Fujitaka immediately calls 9-1-1 for Syaoran as Syaoran couldn't help it but see Sakura cry for him.


	2. The Death of Syaoran

The Death of Syaoran

The ambulance takes Syaoran's body to the hospital with Sakura and Fujitaka in the ambulance van. Syaoran is with them too but no one can see or hear him. One they got to the hospital, Syaoran has pronounce dead, died of lose of a lot of blood and a rare poison was injected to his body. Sakura is extremely devastated and Syaoran has to watch Sakura suffer.

"Please Sakura, don't suffer because of me," said Syaoran but Sakura couldn't see or hear him.

"She can't see you or hear you," said an old man.

"What?" ask Syaoran looking away at the old man and back to Sakura.

"You are dead and now a ghost," said the old man.

"Then how is it you can see me?" ask Syaoran then he turns his head to the old man but he disappeared. Tomoyo arrives and Sakura and Tomoyo hug.

"What happened?" ask Tomoyo.

"Syaoran's dead. He died from eternal bleeding and poison was injected into his body. If I should have taken to the hospital instead of my house, Syaoran would be still alive," said Sakura.

"It's not your fault, you didn't know that he was poisoned," said Tomoyo.

"Syaoran's wound was a good enough reason to take him to the hospital but I wanted to take him to my house. I love him and Syaoran is going to hate me for letting him die," said Sakura.

"That's not true Sakura," said Syaoran.

"That's not true, Syaoran would know you would do everything to make sure that he's ok and alive and you are not the cause of his death. Syaoran loves you and he'll be your guardian angle looking over your shoulders," said Tomoyo then Sakura cry some more and then Fujitaka takes Sakura and Tomoyo home.

At Sakura's house, Sakura is at bed crying and holding Syaoran's green shirt. Kero went to another room and try to not anger Sakura any more.

"Oh Syaoran, why you had to leave me?" ask Sakura. Syaoran's spirit watches Sakura crying.

"Don't cry Sakura, I'm here," said Syaoran but Sakura continues to cry for Syaoran. Then Syaoran tries to put his hand on Sakura but his hands go through Sakura's head.

"My hand can't touch her head," said Syaoran then the spirit of Sakura's mother Nadeshiko appears.

"Who are you?" ask Syaoran.

"I'm Sakura's mother. Hello Li Syaoran," said Nadeshiko.

"How did you know my name?" ask Syaoran.

"I know all of Sakura's friends, especially the one person she loves the most," said Nadeshiko.

"What's going too happened to her when I'm dead?" ask Syaoran.

"Let's take a walk around the block. I'm sure Sakura will be fine," said Nadeshiko. Syaoran and Sakura's mother takes a walk around the block.

"Sakura is going to suffer with me gone," said Syaoran.

"She'll be fine. Right now you must be wondering why you haven't pass on to the afterlife," said Nadeshiko.

"I'm dead and I should be going to heaven or hell if I did something bad," said Syaoran.

"You are not going to hell. You have something to do before you can go to heaven," said Nadeshiko.

"What would that be?" ask Syaoran.

"Five things first make sure that Sakura will be happy for the rest of her life, second thing will be make sure Meiling doesn't blame Sakura or anyone else for your death, third make sure that your mother sends your body or your ashes next to her, and the fourth make sure Sakura finds a boy that she might be the rest of her life even though he may not be good as you," said Nadeshiko.

"And the fifth?" ask Syaoran.

"Find who created that monster that killed you and why and bring him down. Try to get much allies as possible to fight this new enemy," said Nadeshiko.

"You really care for Sakura's happiness and I do care for Sakura's happiness but how should I do this? I can't be seen or heard or I can't touch anything but sit on furniture," said Syaoran.

"Toya can see or hear you," said Nadeshiko.

"Are you kidding? Toya hates me for being Sakura's boyfriend," said Syaoran.

"Toya will care for Sakura's happiness or if you refuse you can blackmail of embarrassing photos of Toya," said Nadeshiko.

"How can I do that?" ask Syaoran.

"The people that can see or hear spirits such as Toya can be controlled by other spirits, like possessing him without his permission," said Nadeshiko.

"Like a vehicle," said Syaoran.

"Yes like a vehicle. Well I must be going now," said Nadeshiko then she vanishes.

"Who would listen a half naked and barefooted ghost," said Syaoran as Syaoran is only wearing his white outfit pants since Syaoran died shirtless and barefoot and just wearing his white pants.

Syaoran returns to Sakura's house and finds Sakura coming with the truth about what's going on like the Clow Card and Kero.

"What? You are telling him about the cards?" ask Syaoran.

"I understand why you love him because he saved you a dozen of times and he was always their when he's needed but you need to move on. I know there a lot of boy that you can end up with but not good as Syaoran," said Fujitaka.

"That's why I choose not to love any boy from now on. I owe my life to Syaoran and he deserves to be a father and I choose to have his child," said Sakura.

"Sakura, Syaoran doesn't want you to be alone for the rest of your life just for Syaoran to be a father. Syaoran wants you to be happy at anyway possible," said Fujitaka.

"The only problem is that I never did or sacrifice anything for Syaoran like he did for me. I was willing to give Syaoran all the Clow Card to Syaoran but he refused because I had a second change and he didn't. He lost his dreams to me because of his sacrifice to give me hope. I must return the favor by not having another relationship and make sure that Syaoran is really his or her father," said Sakura.

"Then honor him by you can survive without him, meaning that you learned how to survive when he was alive and you can actually survive without him and you can have other relationships, not just as good as Syaoran," said Fujitaka.

"Please Sakura; you can have any other relationships with another boy. Don't worry about me," said Syaoran.

"I love him so much and I miss him so much. Maybe we shouldn't have met and I have shouldn't open that book because Syaoran would have been alive and accomplished his dream," said Sakura.

"No, Sakura. My dream was for you to be happy and have a good life. Don't worry about me," said Syaoran then Sakura runs up to he room.

"Please Syaoran forgive me for getting you killed. I love you so much I never meant to get you killed," said Sakura crying.

"There's nothing to forgive," said Syaoran. Syaoran stayed with Sakura until she falls asleep then Syaoran steps outside and head to the park where Sakura and Syaoran battled the monster for investigation.

"I wonder how an ice monster got created and who created it. It's September and the temperature was 82 degrees. Too hot for any ice," said Syaoran.

"I wonder Eriol would know something but I can't pick up the phone because I'm a ghost but I can ask Toya to do it but he would ignore me but I can give it a try," said Syaoran.


End file.
